Coeurl
Introduction The Coeurl family is a family of mutant cats known for being agile and having the ability to use lightning magic. It consists of Fierce Coeurl, Coeurl, and Frost Coeurl. They tend to inhabit either hot or cold locations. Fierce Coeurl Fierce Coeurls are the first species the player encounters early in the game. They are the weakest of the three subspecies. They have red fur to symbolize their habitat, which is in hot locations. Attack Charge: Fierce Coeurls run up to the player and dodge backwards, then they would charge at the player when the player is situated in front of them. They could use this outside of battle to chase players. Lightning Bolts (V.1): Fierce Coeurls would hold still and conjure lightning magic. They would then release the magic in a straight line in front of them. They conjure this outside of battle sans the lightning bolts. Lightning Bolts (V.2): Conjuring lightning magic, Fierce Coeurls would then release the magic around them to nearby players. Item Drop *Feline Fang *Feline Talon *Feline Whisker *Feline Hide *Beast Lard Core *Coeurl Core Compendium A vermilion mutant cat. It is said to boast powers as ferociously fiery as its lava-like hide. Coeurl A beast that wields lightning and moves as fast as the wind. It runs round its prey before incapacitating it with deadly lightning strikes. Coeurls are the stronger subspecies than Fierce Coeurls. They are encountered late in the game in a cold location, which is shown on their fur color. Attack Charge: Coeurls run up to the player and dodge backwards, then they would charge at the player when the player is situated in front of them. They could use this outside of battle to chase players. Lightning Bolts (V.1): Coeurls would hold still and conjure lightning magic. They would then release the magic in a straight line in front of them. They conjure this outside of battle sans the lightning bolts. Lightning Bolts (V.2): Conjuring lightning magic, Coeurls would then release the magic around them to nearby players. Item Drop *Feline Fang *Feline Talon *Feline Whisker *Feline Hide *Feline Thunder Eye *Feline Thunder Bag *Beast Lard Core *Coeurl Core Frost Coeurl This protean being has no fixed form, its very existence unknown, impossible to pin down or trap... Frost Coeurls are the strongest in the family. They are encountered later than Coeurls, which they live with in the same location. Instead of blue fur like Coeurls, they have purple fur. They have the ability to flee, which could prove troublesome when hunting them. Attack Dodging Charge: Frost Coeurls run up to the player and dodge backwards, then they would charge at the player when the player is situated in front of them. They could use this outside of battle to chase players. Lightning Bolts (V.1): Frost Coeurls would hold still and conjure lightning magic. They would then release the magic in a straight line in front of them. They conjure this outside of battle sans the lightning bolts. Lightning Bolts (V.2): Conjuring lightning magic, Frost Coeurls would then release the magic around them to nearby players. Flee: Similar to Lightning Bolts, but instead of unleashing lightning bolts, Frost Coeurls flee instantly in battle then outside of battle. Item Drop *Feline Fang *Feline Talon *Feline Whisker *Feline Hide *Beast Lard Core *Coeurl Core Tips & Strategies *Be wary of being in front of a Coeurl. It can knock you back with its charge or it can hit you with lightning bolts that drags you away from it. *To stop a Frost Coeurl from fleeing, use any damaging or status effect inducing Ultimate Spells because it is invincible when it tries to flee. Trivia *Coeurl's artwork was done by Miho Midorikawa. *Coeurl, sometimes referred as Torama, has been a staple monster in the Final Fantasy series. *Coeurl is based on the fictional alien race of predators in Black Destroyer by A. E. van Vogt. *One species of the coeurl can escape the battle:but, if you go back in the battle the coeurl has the same amount of damage you gave it Category:Monsters Category:Beast